tu me cambiaste la vida y por eso te amo
by ragde09
Summary: Songfic de Rio Roma: Tata de como como Naruto intenta decirle a Hinata que es lo mejor para él, y que mejor que con una serenata, denle una oportunidad, la merece.


Tú me cambiaste la vida y por eso te amo.

"Estoy siendo egoísta, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, esta vez yo te salvaré Naruto-kun, siempre solía llorar y rendirme antes de intentarlo, pero tu me diste el valor para nunca rendirme, me mostraste el camino correcto… siempre he estado siguiéndote, observándote, solo quería caminar a tu lado, siempre, porque tu me cambiaste la vida, con tu sonrisa me salvaste de la oscuridad, se que no tengo oportunidad contra este enemigo, pero no tengo miedo a morir si eso significa protegerte y que puedas cumplir tus sueños, porque… porque te amo"

Esas son las palabras que recuerdo o que quiero recordar de las que ella me dijo cuando me ayudó en la batalla contra Pein, cuando, sabiendo que podía morir, ella puso mi existencia antes que la suya, siendo que soy un huérfano, y ella la princesa del clan mas orgulloso de la aldea. Aun cuando ella supo del monstruo que hay encerrado en mi, y cuando Pein la mandó a volar con sus ataques una y otra vez, ni cuando la atravesó con una barra metálica en el pecho, ella solo pensaba en mi.

No lo podía creer ella estaba enamorada de mi, que me hubiera admirado desde hacía años, yo era la causa de sus constantes y casi eternos sonrojos, y de los eventuales desmayos, cuando me acercaba demasiado, como le pasó cuando regresé a la aldea de buscar a Sasuke, casi tres años después de haber partido, de que no veía a mis amigos y compañeros de generación, a Kiba lo reconocí de inmediato, no había cambiado mas que en su vestimenta, al pobre de Shino no lo pude recordar, pero él tiene la culpa si solo podía ver parte de su rostro, los Aburame son extraños ´ttebayo, pero a ella la reconocí de inmediato, cuando estaba sentada ahí bajo ese enorme roble, esos ojos y cabello negro azulado eran inconfundibles, a esa chica tímida, rara y súper miedosa a quien conocí en la academia la sustituyó una hermosa señorita, no solo por su forma de ser sino literalmente hermosa, lo malo es que en ese tiempo yo seguía embobado con Sakura-chan, de haber sido cualquier otro tipo de chico hubiera caído rendido a sus pies…

Una vez estaba en mi oficina, en la torre Hokage, después de un largo y cansado día de firmar, leer y hacer papeleos me disponía a irme a casa cuando vinieron esos recuerdos a mi cabeza. Y ahora que lo pienso, si hubiera sido cualquier otro tipo de chico ella nunca se hubiera fijado en mi, porque pudiendo enamorarse de cualquier otra persona ella me eligió a mi, y ahora que la guerra ha terminado al fin soy Hokage, tengo el respeto de toda la aldea, Sasuke volvió a la aldea y ahora está con Sakura, todos son felices, yo mismo puedo decir que soy feliz. -Pero, aun no he podido responder a esa pregunta jamás realizada, soy feliz, ¿a quien quiero engañar?-me reprendí a mi mismo- Mi felicidad es incompleta, mientras mas pasa el tiempo mas me doy cuenta de que la amo y de que he perdido el tiempo en otras cosas que no eran tan importantes, poniendo todo antes que yo mismo.- seguí hablando solo mientras movía unos papeles de un lado a otro- Es momento de que piense en mi por una vez, y a la vez le de un nuevo sentido a mi vida, siempre luché por cumplir mis sueños, es momento de soñar de nuevo, mi nuevo sueño es hacer a Hinata Hyuga mas feliz cada día, por el resto de su vida- Pero ¿como decírselo? No podía llegar y decirle: sabes que Hinata, te amo, solo me tomó casi 10 años darme cuenta que me veías con buenos ojos desde la academia, eso es estúpido, además de que no es para nada romántico.

-Ya se- exclamé al saber la solución- debo decírselo en una canción, tengo que buscar a los chicos para que me ayuden- justo en ese momento llegó Sasuke con su cara de orgullo y autosuficiencia en el rostro.

-¿Por qué todavía no sales? ¿Acaso ser Hokage te ha vuelto tan idiota que no recuerdas que vas a ir a cenar conmigo y con Sakura?- me preguntó con tono despectivo, aunque tras esas frías palabras se escondían otras mucho mas amables, unas que por nuestra forma de llevarnos nunca serian pronunciadas.

-No es eso tarado- respondí contraatacando del mismo modo- es que necesito que me ayudes…-

-Que novedad, el tonto ha de haber hecho una idiotez y ahora viene como el perro arrepentido a pedir ayuda- me dijo haciéndome enfadar.

-Quiero hacer una cosa importante y necesito que me ayudes a juntar a la banda, ya sabes tu con tu guitarra, Kiba con su bajo. Y Shikamaru la batería, ah y que Shino se encargue de llevar el equipo de sonido- expliqué con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya ¿así que al fin te decidiste a llevarle serenata a una chica?-

-Que- grité sorprendido- ¿Cómo supiste?, digo ¿Quién te dijo?, digo, mejor ya no digo nada- y me quedé callado.

-¿Y tu eres el idiota que maneja una aldea ninja? Se me hace que la vas a chocar- dijo con una media sonrisa- está bien, pero si golpean a alguien no creas que te voy a defender, seré el primero en huir-

-¿Golpear? ¿Huir?- me burlé- quien necesita eso, te recuerdo que puedo hacer una tele transportación a tres países de distancia, y que si hay que pelear, todo el clan Hyuga no es rival para mi- me llevé las manos a la boca al ver que había dicho de mas.

-Entonces es Hinata- afirmó mas que preguntó el muy maldito. Tenia que ser el más listo de todos. Derrotado solo asentí, después de todo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta.- Ok te veo ahí en una hora, pondré una ilusión para que sea sorpresa- definitivamente Sasuke se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de ayudarme- mientras tu ve y explícale a Sakura el porque no vamos a ir a cenar con ella.-

-Maldito- murmuré, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa desapareció como un buen ninja, es decir en una nube de humo.- ganaste esta vez.

Horas después llegue a la mansión Hyuga, por poco no sobrevivo al mal genio de Sakura, ¿Cómo pudo haberme gustado una loca como ella? Pobre Sasuke, pero el caso es que ahí estaban los chicos, bajo una ilusión que los hacia parecer como parte de una barda, justo cuando vi que Sasuke comenzaba a deshacerla se me ocurrió una idea.

-No la deshagas, déjala así, es más romántico- dije con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa, nunca había cantado para una chica, y con mis amigos no cantaba desde antes de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea, lo bueno es que ahora era por y para Hinata que lo hacía.

-¿Es mas romántico?- me preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa burlona, a punto de la carcajada- ¿no será que Hinata se desmaya si nos ve aquí? Mejor que se piense sola contigo.- eso si que me dejó sorprendido, después de todo Kiba ha estado en el mismo equipo que Hinata durante años, él debía conocerla como nadie mas.

-Naruto, Hinata es como una hermana menor para mi, ella ha estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, si lo arruinas te las verás conmigo- dijo una voz monótona y fría detrás de mi, de no ser por la mano de Sasuke que me tapó la boca hubiera soltado un grito de pánico que nos hubieran descubierto.

-Shino, te he repetido miles de veces que no te aparezcas de esa manera me va a dar un infarto- ¿en que momento había llegado? No se, nunca lo se.

-Es muy descortés de tu parte el no haber notado mi presencia, estoy aquí desde antes de que llegaras- siempre me pasa eso con el pobre de Shino.

En cuanto nos acomodamos, los chicos comenzaron a tocar, así que cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, y comencé a cantar, algo que casi nadie sabia de mi, algo raro considerando que soy como un libro abierto. Aun recuerdo la canción:

Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha

Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar

Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó

Sin permiso me robaste el corazón

Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti

Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí

Y todo gracias a ti

Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra

Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad

Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión

Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos

Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo

Me devolviste la ilusión

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi

Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir

Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti

Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer

Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí

Y todo gracias a ti

Al terminar la canción vi que estaba Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, junto con varios, muchos, soldados del clan, y ahí Hinata estaba con un sonrojo en la cara, asomándose por una ventana, la cara de su padre era como de confusión, más bien indecisión, estaba indeciso si matarme o dejarme huir.

-¿A que debemos esta peculiar visita de parte del Hokage?- preguntó con seriedad el líder, ese clan de cubos de hielo me da miedo desde niño.

-Necesito hablar con Hinata, por favor- dije decidido, después de que todo un clan supiera uno de mis mas profundos secretos pocas cosas me quedaban por perder.

-De ninguna manera permitiré que hables con mi hija después de esa patética canción- dijo sin perder la frialdad.

-Entonces como Hokage, exijo hablar con Hinata Hyuga- ante mi orden poco o nada tuvieron que hacer. Ella bajó y salió después de un par de minutos con un notable sonrojo en la cara.

-Hinata ¿podemos hablar?- ella asintió con timidez- a solas- dije pero eso fue mas para los observadores, que para ella, un par de minutos de incomodo silencio siguieron a la retirada de los demás aparte de los chicos que estaban expectantes, seguramente ella se preguntaba de donde había salido la música, o estaba mas ocupada en no desmayarse que en otras cosas.

-este, nunca te agradecí por salvarme de Pein- ella comenzó a balbucear algo como "no es nada", pero puse un dedo en sus labios.

-he estado pensando mucho en ti, y casi me doy de golpes a mi mismo por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta- eso lo tenia planeado decirlo, pero lo siguiente no supe ni como lo improvisé, lo bueno que ese es mi punto fuerte- me di cuenta que siempre estuviste ahí para mi, en todos mis buenos y malos momentos, cuando fallé en el examen de graduación, fue porque alguien susurró un "buena suerte Naruto-kun" nunca supe quien fue, pero ahora estoy seguro que fuiste tu, cuando pelee con Kiba me diste ese ungüento, antes de las finales contra Neji me diste animo, yo te dije que me gustaban las personas como tu, en ese momento fue de manera inconsciente, ahora se que yo también te amo Hinata, y si me puedes perdonar por ser tan ciego, me gustaría que fueras mi novia, ¿Aceptas?-

Ella solo quedó en silencio por un segundo, después alzó la mirada y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo- No hay nada que perdonar, he estado soñando con esas palabras durante mucho tiempo, si acepto, acepto encantada-

-GENIAL- grité- Ahora no se que sigue- tenía una vaga idea de que hacer pero no tenia la idea de cómo.

-BESALA IMBECIL- me gritó Sasuke desde la ilusión que lo ocultaba de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó y antes de que ella pudiera hacer una conclusión la besé, con suavidad, pero con amor, ella se sonrojó pero no se desmayó, ya era un avance, un gran avance.

Y justo en ese momento los chicos comenzaron a tocar una nueva canción:

Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada

Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma

Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo... hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel

Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien

Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí

Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura, mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado

Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión

Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amoooo

Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo

Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón

Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado

Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos

Porque haces cada día extraordinario

Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios

Tu piel es mi espacio... hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel

Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien

Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí

Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura, mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado

Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión

Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo

Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo

Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón

Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado

Aquí tengo tanto amor

Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco

Porque si te tengo, tengo todo

En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo!

Y ahora si puedo decir que soy completamente feliz, con ella a mi lado nada puede ir mal, me tengo que ir, tengo una esposa con quien celebrar cuatro años de matrimonio y seis de que me declaré nos vemos después, por cierto yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
